Knighty Knights
is the 8th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description When a dragon steals a royal charging station from the kingdom of knight trucks, Blaze and his knight friends must track it down before everyone runs out of energy and falls asleep. Elsewhere, Crusher tries to become a king by stealing a crown from a tower, not realizing they belong to various animals. Synopsis At the beginning, Blaze is driving through the forest with his friends, the Royal Knights, Blaze greets the viewers and explains the situation. After a jump through the drawbridge as it closes, the kights admit that all the fun got them tired and Blaze declares they need some energy. The Purple Knight knows just where to get it, and they take Blaze to show him. On arrival at the village, Blaze is introduced to the Royal Charging Station, a special charging base where the villagers go when they're tired and need more energy. After one villager uses the charging station, the knights and Blaze head off to use it next, but they are stopped by distant roaring. The roaring comes from a dragon who arrives and suddenly takes the charging station with him. Because the charging station is stolen, the trucks cannot get more energy, and the Purple Knight reveals if they run of of energy, they fall into a deep sleep and cannot wake up until they're recharged. The Green Knight falls asleep himself, and Blaze rallies the remaining awake knights to get the charging station back from the dragon. They agree and set off as the travel song plays. Pursuing the dragon, the knights and Blaze arrive at the Slime Maze, but once they enter, the knights disagree over which way to go. When they go in the Yellow Knight's direction, they encounter a dead end where they find a slime vine which launches slime at them. Blaze gets them out to safety, and promises he and AJ will help them through. Upon entering the maze again, Blaze reminds the viewers that they have to stay on the path that keeps going to avoid the slime vines. Whenever they reach a split, he manages to find the right path and with that, they all make it out. Blaze congratulates the knights, but the White Knight has run out of energy and went to sleep, so Blaze promises to wake him up once he gets the charging station back. Meanwhile, Pickle is singing and prancing to Crusher's detest, who would rather be a king. Pickle thinks that would be fun, but since kings wear crowns and there's no crown anywhere, he doesn't think so. However, Crusher spots a crown at the top of a distant tower and proceeds to climb up it, but Pickle tries to remind him it doesn't belong to him. He ignores him and reaches the top, and tries to pick it up, but it appears to be stuck until it's revealed to be on the head of a chicken, who scares him back to the ground. Blaze and the knights are still chasing the dragon, who flies over a giant cliff before them. Blaze spots a pulley they can use to get up it, but to make it go up, something heavier than them has to be in the other basket. The knights spot the mountain frogs of the forest who agree to help out. With the viewer's help, enough frogs appear to make their basket heaver than that of Blaze and the knights, who rise to the top. Blaze and AJ thank the frogs and go on while singing a pulley song. Eventually the Yellow and Purple Knights run out of energy, and with that, they fall asleep as well. Now on his own, Blaze promises the sleeping knights he'll get the charging station back soon and sets off to get it back once and for all. Elsewhere, Crusher spots another tower with a crown at the top, and climbs up, but Pickle doesn't think he can be king just by getting a crown. Crusher ignores once again and tries to get the crown, but it again is stuck on the head of its wearer: a skunk. Disgusted, he inadvertently falls off the tower again. Blaze catches up with the dragon, but he cannot jump high enough to grab the charging station. Luckily, AJ suggests they use a crossbow to launch an arrow high and far. Blaze turns into one and fires the arrow, and with all his might, pulls the charging station out of the dragon's grip, leaving him to crash into a mountain. Now with the charging station back, Blaze can finally give the trucks their energy, but AJ reminds him the trucks are asleep all over the kingdom. So Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to do it super fast, and one by one, he wakes up the knights and every truck, who congratulate him. Soon the dragon returns, and it seems he is about to take the charging station again but instead he falls asleep. Blaze realizes the dragon is out of energy and this is the reason why he took it. So Blaze restores the dragon's energy, and he thanks everyone and becomes a friend to them all, and is welcome to visit the kingdom any time he wants. In the last scene, Crusher spots yet another crown at the top of a tower, and climbs up it and once again tries to get it. The crown is revealed to be on the head of the Kissing Bear to his shock, and she kisses him until he falls down the tower into the bushes. Pickle ends by singing, "And they all lived happily ever after, the end!". Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept